Least Expected
by ta1nt3d1uv
Summary: Kyle is led to a girl in a coffee shop who turns out to be very important to the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Least Expected  
**_**Chapter One  
**_(Takes place after _The Truth and Nothing But the Truth_)

Kyle hadn't seen Cassie in nearly a week, so when he woke up and saw her sitting at the end of his bed, he was startled.

"Get dressed, we're going for coffee," she said.

Kyle looked at the clock, "Seven... what, no 'how have you been?' Well, I'm good, thanks. And why are we going for coffee? You don't drink...do you? I mean..you're..."

"I just think you could use some coffee."

Just outside his door, Tom Baldwin stood, listening.

Kyle got out of bed and unset his alarm clock, when he looked back towards where Cassie had been, he saw no one.

Tom opened the door, "Hey, you're up. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, dad. I'm actually going to get some coffee and meet up with some people."

"Do you even _like_ coffee?" Tom asked.

"It's not terrible," Kyle shrugged, pulling a pair of pants out from his dresser drawer. "Can I get dressed?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Kyle's father said, being sure to close the door behind him.

---

"Where am I supposed to get coffee?" Kyle asked himself.

"The little shop right downtown," he suddenly noticed Cassie standing beside him.

"What's this all about anyway?"

Cassie looked to be choosing her words carefully, "We have some things to chat about and I like coffee shops. There's always _interesting_ people there."

"Yeah, great idea. They can all see me talking to myself. I'll be the _interesting_ person."

---

"We want Shawn to run for office, Kyle. So, right now he doesn't agree with us? He'll come around, give him time."

"You say 'we' like you're real."

"Well, in some ways I am. Like, I'd love it if you'd buy me a bagel."

He looked at her in disbelief, "A bagel?"

"An everything bagel, toasted with cream cheese," Cassie leaned back in her chair.

Kyle made his way to the ever-growing line.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" the girl in front of him turned and asked.

He looked at the clock above the door, "7:40."

"Oh...don't I feel stupid."

"We all have our moments. I'm Kyle."

"Claire," she smiled. "I have this huge need for caffeine, especially if I wake up before 10, but I've got a doctor's appointment I can't be late for. It's at eight."

"You look healthy to me."

"Yeah, I'd like to stay that way."

"Well, it looks like you're gonna be on time," Kyle smiled at the brunette, motioning towards the cashier.

Claire noticed she was now at the front of the line, "Well, it was nice waiting in line with you, Kyle."

"Yeah, you too," he said, unsure if she heard him.

"I'm vetoing the bagel," he heard Cassie say from her seat. "Ask her if you can walk her out."

Kyle looked back at Cassie for a moment, but when he turned to look at Claire, she was heading out the door.

"Hey, wait," he called out, following her outside.

Claire turned around, "Yes, Kyle?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like some company."

"You can walk me to my car," Claire smiled.

---

"What's wrong, Tom?"

"This morning I heard Kyle talking to someone in his room and it's not the first time either."

"So he had a girl over?" Diana said.

"That's the thing, when I go in, there's nobody there. And I just hear his part of the conversation. I'm not sure what to think."

"Do you think the future's been in contact with him?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"As long as April doesn't ask."

"I took some of Kyle's hair and had it tested for Promicin...it came back positive."

"What?"

"I don't know what to do..." Tom replied.

"Luckily, I never have to worry about that," she thought of Maia.

---

"I didn't mean to pry earlier, about your appointment."

Claire pulled her keys out of her purse, "It's okay, really. It's this whole big deal about Promicin, I really don't want to go."

"What's Promicin have to do with you staying healthy?" Kyle questioned.

"Well..." she paused for a moment. "I'm a 4400."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wasn't going to put this up, but I decided I should because otherwise the show will end up somewhere else before I've put it up, and then I'll decide not to put it up because it's outdated or whatever, and since I only have this and part of the second chapter...but after watching the last episode (right after The Truth...) I decided I really should. So yeah. Here it is. I hope I can update every week or so...and since it's summer and I don't have a job, it's possible. So let's see how it all works out! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Least Expected  
**_Chapter Two_

"What's wrong with your promicin?"

"Well," Claire paused. She'd just met Kyle, but for some reason she was telling him more than she should. "I'm on a version of the inhibitor. Every once in awhile I have to get it adjusted, so I'm going in."

"Why are you on the inhibitor? Everyone got sick from that...and besides, you should use your ability...No matter what anyone else says, you have it for a reason," Kyle was giving her a questioning look.

"They're gonna make sure I don't get sick, hence the check-up. Anyway, it was my decision," Claire saw that he still wasn't getting it. "My ability needs to be kept in check. Not every ability is good, trust me."

The pair arrived at her car.

Kyle was curious, "What's your ability?"

She pulled out her keys, "I get other 4400 abilities by being around them."

His face lit up, "And you're complaining?"

"I was fine before promicin was available for everyone, but I started getting sick...my body apparently can't handle it, my promicin levels get all out of whack now...just by going outside really. Being around people, because a lot of people have taken the shot," Claire was silent for a moment. "Anyway, I should get going. I hate being late. Plus, as like a punishment or something, they always take you in _later_ when you're late."

"Oh, okay..." Kyle didn't move.

"And for future reference," Claire spoke as she was getting into her car. "I drink coffee every morning around 8:30..."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kyle watched her close the silver door and turn on her car before walking away.

-----

"This is probably a bad idea, but..." Dianna stopped herself. "Nevermind."

"No. What?"

"Well, Tom, if you're so curious about what Kyle's up to...You could just have April somehow ask him whatever it is you need to know," when Tom didn't reply, she continued, "I told you it was a bad idea."

He was quiet for a minute longer, thinking, "No, it's a great idea. And I think I may just know how to do it without him thinking much of it..."

Dianna tilted her head slightly, "What's that?"

-----

Kyle walked into his house, closing the door behind him as quiet as he could. He didn't want to be bombarded with questions, which he knew would happen. That is, if his father woke up.

It was after midnight and Tom knew his son hadn't been working that day. Even if Kyle had been working, he would have been home long before dark.

"Kyle," Tom flipped a light on. "Where've you been?"

"Uh, I lost track of time," he said, beginning up the stairs.

"Hey, wait a second," Tom's voice caused Kyle to stop mid-way up the stairs. "I invited Dianna and her family over for dinner tomorrow night and I'd like you to be here. It'll be at six. You can bring someone if you'd like...maybe that Cassie girl you mentioned."

"Since when do you have dinner parties?"

"It's to cheer up Dianna. Ben went back to Europe," Tom covered.

"Oh...well...good night."

Tom watched as his son continued up to his room, "Night."

He felt bad about inviting April to interrogate his son, but decided it was best if he knew what Kyle was up to once and for all. At least it couldn't hurt any.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I'm going to be gone for a week starting Friday. Camping... That's right. No TV or internet (thank god for DVR). So this'll be updated in a couple weeks. I like this chapter. It makes me happy. I thought about it for a long time...even before I put the first chapter up. And then I wrote it, and rewrote it...and by rewrote I mean typed up what I had handwritten while doing some edits...rewording things, you know...all that jazz. I've been thinking about chapter numero three just as long, because originally I was going to include the events of chapter three in this...but I liked this ending for the chapter. I really appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading so far. 


End file.
